YUGIOH GNEXT BETA VERSION
by LARS ALEXANDERSON
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries so read YU-GI-OH GNEXT summary it's like mine but mine has a hook see ya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own YU-GI-OH GNEXT OR THE YU-GI-OH series but this is my own version.**

**YU-GI-OH GNEXT BETA VERSION**

**EPISODE 01-01**

**THE CHOSEN ONE**

**We begin at Mikey Angel's house using his laptop to play duel monsters with his friends Audrey and Victor them versus him with 4000 life points and them 2000 life points and he made his final draw for the duel.**

**Now I summon my blue eyes ultimate dragon with that a giant dragon ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800 and now attack my monster and end this duel concluded Mikey.**

**MIKEY: 4000**

**AUDREY & VICTOR: 0**

**No how could we lose we're the best asked Audrey not any more I guess, no one can beat me answered Mikey so which high school you going to asked the former we're going to Domino city high school said Victor I haven't chosen yet answered Mikey well later said Audrey see ya added Victor Mikey then closes his laptop and looks at his neighbor's house his old time friend Sammie lived there he had always liked her but he had never got the guts to tell her. Lunch is ready shouted Mrs. Angel with that Mr. Angel, Gabe Mikey brother and Mikey himself came to the dining table to eat. All of a sudden the doorbell rang I'll get it said Mikey as he opened the door he saw a blonde in a pink blouse and black skirt that was hugging him it was Sammie. Mikey i passed the duel academy entrance exam and I think you should come with me for the final test asked Sammie I don't think I'm cut out for dueling school answered Mikey but you're the best duelist in the whole of this city said Gabe okay fine I'll go by the way I thought you had already passed asked Mikey this is to know someone's rank answered Sammie in that case I better take the three GODS uncle JADEN gave me said Mikey what three GODS asked Sammie Slifer the sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and Winged Dragon of Ra answered WOW you are one lucky dude said Sammie hey you're lucky, well let's go said Mikey.**

**0000**

**At the arena. Mrs. Samantha Koranger please arena four and Mr. Michael Angel please go to arena five said the Announcer. Mikey was totally lost until someone who was given a yellow jacket showed him the arena. Thanks dude said Mikey no sweat said the boy with that the boy left. Okay let's duel said Mikey's opponent hit me with all you got suggested Mikey sure answered his opponent with that the duel had started.**

**MIKEY: 4000 OPPONENT: 4000 **

**I'll go first said the opponent I summon level seven dragon in attack mode ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 with that I end my turn concluded his opponent concluded not bad said Mikey first I summon scape goat but not for long because I sacrifice them to bring out Dark magician ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300, Slifer the sky Dragon ATK:6000 DEF: 6000, Obelisk the Tormentor ATK: 6000 DEF: 6000, Winged Dragon of Ra ATK: 6000 DEF: 6000 first my Dark magician attack that dragon.**

**MIKEY: 4000**

**OPPONENT: 3000**

**And finally my three GODS attack her directly concluded Mikey.**

**MIKEY: 4000**

**OPPONENT: 0**

**Well done Mr. Michael Angel said his opponent then she handed him a blue jacket. Now everyone without a jacket please go out of the arena said the announcer. The rest of you turn your attention to the score board and the highest rank is Mr. Michael Angel who won in his first turn with full 4000 life points and not far behind Mrs. Samantha Koranger in her first turn with almost full 3999 life points well, next week a ship is coming so all** **of you should be here before 8:00am sharp or they will leave without you and go to duel academy all of you may now go onto your different homes wherever they are concluded the announcer with that every one left.**

**NEXT TIME ON YU-GI-OH GNEXT BETA VERSION**

**Duel academy is it as good as people may say or is it that people are paid to say good things about duel academy and how will this fend with our two friend what is in store for them we'll see next time on **_**YU-GI-OH GNEXT BETA VERSION**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH GNEXT OR THE YU-GI-OH series but this is my own version.**

**YU-GI-OH GNEXT BETA VERSION**

**EPISODE 01-02**

**DUEL ACADEMY**

**We begin on the boat to duel academy. As they reached the island in 2 hours most people were passing the time dueling, chatting or trading cards.**

**All off the boat yelled the boat captain. Sammie and Mikey walked together to the school they all sat in the school hall as chancellor Alexis came she spoke welcome to duel academy after the orientation you will be escorted to your respective dorms after her speech someone raised his or her hand Alexis replied "yes" is it true that the school has the three ancient GOD cards the person asked well yes but it was given to Jaden Yuki when he left Alexis responded Sammie then raised her hand Alexis also replied "yes" the person sitting next to me is Jaden's nephew and he has the GOD cards Sammie said may we see proof Alexis asked so being forced to do it Mikey came out and showed everyone the three GOD cards wow exclaimed Alexis now go back to your seat she finished so Mikey went.**

**0000**

**After orientation Mikey and Sammie were taken to the blue dorm and each was given a key. As Mikey finally reached his room he was surprised to see two beds, two computers, a bathroom and a laundry chute to keep dirty clothes that would be washed later when he heard the door open he said to himself that must be my roommate so his roommate said hi I'm Max you must be my roommate then Max gave Mikey a big hug so Mikey moved a step back hi I'm Mikey said Mikey nice to meet you Mikey. This semester is going to be absolutely fabulous replied Max okay well there is a welcome party in the ballroom Mikey said kk Mikey said Max.**

**Sorry that this Episode was so short but I barely had time to write this you know with my exams to senior high and my parents breathing down my necks to read for the exam so I hope you enjoyed this episode.**

**NEXT TIME ON YU-GI-OH GNEXT BETA VERSION**

**After the welcome party school is finally in session and it is really giving our boy's something to work their butt off for but hidden among the shadow's that has a real treat for our guy Mikey. What will it be and will he overcome it find out next time on ****YU-GI-OH GNEXT BETA VERSION.**


End file.
